


In Sickness And In Health

by mightypocketcow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, reader is female sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightypocketcow/pseuds/mightypocketcow
Summary: What exactly is it going to take for Y/N and Newt to discover that they're hopelessly in love with each other?  That's what Jacob would like to know...A quick one-shot reader insert.  The first Newt Scamander x Reader fic I ever wrote!  I do have more, I'll upload them eventually.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Reader, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Kudos: 99





	In Sickness And In Health

Newt Scamander.

Damn that Newt Scamander.

You’d been travelling with him for a few years, and while you’d fallen in love with the travelling, and the creatures, and the atmosphere of the case, and how much you felt at home with this life… none of it could even compare to Newt himself.

You’d fallen in love with him most of all, and it was driving you insane.

You would never tell him, of course. You couldn’t. If not for the sake of your friendship, then for the sake of the creatures you’d come to love and who’d come to love you. If you ever ruined your relationship with Newt, you’d lose them and they’d lose you. You couldn’t do that to any of them, especially little Dougal who had grown quite attached to you and would follow you around the habitats.

At least, that was the best excuse you could come up with. That’s what you told the Goldstein sisters and Jacob when they cornered you about your feelings for the magizoologist. You didn’t doubt that Queenie figured out the truth quite easily, but you were thankful for her tact and loyalty that she would never mention it to anyone.

The truth? You were scared. You felt inadequate.

Newt Scamander deserved better than you. He’s amazing and brilliant and so talented. You were just a little muggleborn who happens to have paid a lot of attention in Care of Magical Creatures, and picked up enough healing and antidote spells and potions to get Newt out of bad situations.

You had no chance. But hey, it’s great to just be best friends… even if you wanted something more.

–

Y/N Y/L/N.

Damn that Y/N Y/L/N.

I’ve been travelling with her for a few years, and I’ve noticed how much she cares for the creatures. She loves travelling and she seems to be happiest when in the case, with all the creatures who have come to admire and adore her as much as I have.

Actually, scratch that. It’s not just admiration and adoration. I think I’ve fallen in love with her. The special and careful attention she pays to each and every creature, and the tenderness she has every time she has to heal another one of my wounds… she’s incredible, and it’s driving me insane.

Of course, I’d never tell her. I can’t. I would never take her away from the creatures or the creatures away from her. I need her – we all need her – and to do anything to jeopardize our friendship would be foolish. Besides, Dougal has never been so fond of another wizard as he is fond of her.

That’s what I told Tina and Jacob anyway. They bombarded me with questions, along with Queenie, one night when Y/N and I were staying in New York and Y/N had excused herself from dinner early. I don’t doubt that Queenie found out the truth, but she has the sense not to expose me as some kind of liar in front of the other two.

The truth is that I’m terrified. She’s so perfect, and I’m so imperfect.

Y/N Y/L/N deserves better than me. She’s an amazing healer and is so talented with her care of the creatures; it comes so naturally to her. But me? She’s taught me things I never knew, and I have been working at this years longer than she has. She has so much talent and potential.

I have no chance. But I would never complain; I can’t imagine my life without her, even just as my best friend.

–

“Alright ladies. How are we gonna do this?” Jacob leans forward on the table, folding his hands in front of him. “They ain’t got the brains or the nerve to do somethin’ about it. So we gotta step in.”

“Jacob, there’s nothing we can do.” Tina sighs. “This is their business, not ours.”

“Teenie, don’t be so dramatic. They gotta realize sometime, and if we do nothin’ it could take years.” Queenie says. “I seen what they was thinkin’ when we talked to them. They’ve adored each other for years and they’re too scared to say it.”

It had been a few days since they cornered you while you had come out of the case to borrow a book from Queenie, but only minutes since Newt left the dinner table after their lengthy interrogation. You and Newt were in the case, completely oblivious to the conversation going on above you.

“But it’s not up to us.” Tina snaps. “You said it could take years? Then let it take years. It will happen eventually. We might mess something up if we push them too hard.”

“I just hate seein’ them so unhappy.” Jacob leans back, running a hand down his face.

“Are they really unhappy, Queenie?” Tina’s brow furrows. “I didn’t think they were.”

“They’re not.” Queenie tells her simply. “They’re actually beamin’ happy with their lives.”

“They would be happier together.” Jacob mutters.

“Then let them find that out for themselves.” Tina snaps again.

The discussion continues for another half an hour before they decide to do nothing, despite Jacob’s grumbling.

–

Despite everyone’s disbelief, especially Jacob’s, it didn’t take years. It merely took months and a drastic situation.

Dougal fell ill.

You’d noticed immediately that he wasn’t waiting outside the shack to walk with you, so you tapped Newt on his shoulder as he stood at his table, preparing some medicine for a sick Graphorn, one that you’d named yourself: Pickles. (Newt hated the name at first but grew to appreciate it when you made him actually try some pickles.)

“Mmm?” Newt raised his head slightly in your direction, but neither turned around nor looked away from the medicine.

“Newt… Dougal isn’t here.”

He dropped the herb and knife he was holding and turned around quickly. “What?”

“He isn’t waiting for me. Did he get sick too?”

Newt bit his lip. “It’s possible, but unlikely.” He turns back to the table and picks up the herbs he’s already cut, starting to put them into Pickles’ food. “We need to check as soon as we can though. If Dougal catches what Pickles has, it could kill him.”

You felt your heart drop to your feet at his words. Without saying anything, you sprinted towards Dougal’s habitat.

It didn’t take long for you to reach him. Newt was just putting the last of Pickles’ medicine into his food when he heard you yell his name.

He picked up the bucket with the remaining herbs and ran towards the sound of your voice, towards Dougal. He found you kneeling on the ground by Dougal’s bed, holding the Demiguise in your arms. 

He kneeled beside you, placing the bucket on his other side. He reached out his hands to take Dougal, but he used what seemed to be the last of his strength to reach up and clasp his arms around your neck, wrapping his legs around your side and clinging to you. 

“I guess he wants you.” Newt lets out a half-hearted chuckle.

You barely crack a smile. “C’mon, Dougal, sweetie, we have to take a look at you. Can we bring you to the shack?”

Dougal gives a soft nod into your neck, and you stand slowly, taking care not to move him too much.

Newt follows you, bucket in hand, as you carefully carry the sick Demiguise into the shack and sit on the bed with him.

The magizoologist summons a stool and sits on it facing you and Dougal, casting _Lumos_ on his wand to provide a small light. He uses the light to take a close look at Dougal’s eyes, and his mouth much to the creature’s dismay.

“He looks like he’s got the same thing. He has the bloodshot eyes and the odd spots in his throat, and he seems really tired.” Newt says, grabbing a handful of herbs from the bucket and preparing them quickly at the table. “Which means he may develop a rash as well. This medicine should help, but we have no guarantee since Dougal hardly gets ill.”

You barely hear him; you’re singing softly to Dougal, trying to make him feel better.

Newt looks over at you two and sighs. If Dougal didn’t make it, it would break both his heart and yours, and he didn’t want that. “Y/N…” 

You look up finally, and Newt sees that your eyes are brimming with tears.

“Can you get him to take some of these? I need to get Pickles his medicine, but I’ll be back soon. This is a common sickness for Graphorns and she’ll be perfectly fine without extra care.” Newt hands you the cut herbs and picks up Pickles’ food, dashing out of the shack.

You finally manage to get Dougal to take some by the time Newt returns, and he sighs with relief at the sight of a small piece of herb half-hanging out of Dougal’s mouth.

–

After a few days of you rarely leaving Dougal’s side at his temporary bed in the shack that Newt threw together, Newt found you once again asleep in your chair. He smiles softly; he had been right there by your side as often as he could but feeding and caring for the creatures alone was so odd in the last few days despite having done it alone for years before you joined him. Pickles had already recovered, being a Graphorn and all, but Dougal’s immune system was so not used to being sick that he seemed to take it harder. Newt decided to check on Dougal before waking you up, wanting to let you sleep as much as you could. You’d been really stressed about Dougal’s condition and the only thing you’d eaten were a few pastries Jacob had guilted you into eating by emphasizing how hard he worked on them.

He crouches beside Dougal, who opens his bright eyes and stares directly into Newt’s. The first thing Newt notices is that his eyes are no longer bloodshot; they had still been a bit pink yesterday, but they are normal today. He quietly coaxes Dougal into opening his mouth, and he takes a look… all clear as well. 

Dougal takes slightly less coaxing to hop into Newt’s arms than it took to open his mouth, but it still wasn’t very easy. Newt gets him to sit on the edge of his table, and he checks the Demiguise’s body over for the rash that had developed the day after he started the herbs. It, too, was gone. 

“Good news, Dougal. Only one more day of those nasty herbs, just to make sure it’s completely gone.” This wasn’t entirely necessary, seeing as wizard medicine and muggle medicine worked differently, but you, as a Muggleborn used to the strict rule from muggle doctors about antibiotics, had been so adamant about it the first time one of the creatures got sick that he got into the habit of giving them the extra day to heal; after all, it didn’t hurt them, and it made you feel more at ease.

You stirred at the sound of the delighted noise Dougal made, and you raised your head from its position on the edge of Dougal’s tiny bed, still quite groggy.

“Y/N, great news. Dougal’s feeling better.”

You nearly knocked over your chair as you stumbled over to the table to look at Dougal for yourself. “Oh, thank Merlin.”

Dougal smiled at you, then his eyes flashed with a vision for the first time since he got sick.

“He’s got a vision! That means he really is better!” You let out a laugh that’s more out of relief than amusement, and Dougal holds his arms out to you for you to pick him up, which you gladly do.

He motions to you that he wants to go back to his own bed, and Newt says he will prepare a few more herbs and bring them to you.

You bring Dougal to his habitat and let him crawl in there off your shoulder. A few moments later, Newt approaches the two of you. “I brought the last of his medicine.”

Between you and Newt, you convince Dougal to have just one more dose, and you grin as he shoves them in his mouth while glaring at Newt.

“I’m glad he got better…” You start as you and Newt walk back towards the shack. “I think I’d have quit if he didn’t make it.”

Newt suddenly stops in his tracks, staring at you in mock horror. “That’s all that’s keeping you here? Dougal?”

“What, you didn’t think I was staying for you, did you?” Somehow, your teasing statement hit both of you like a knife, but neither of you said anything. You both simply chuckled and continued on to the shack in silence.

“I can’t take care of them without you, you know.” He states simply as you sit cross-legged across from each other on Newt’s bed, where you usually sat to talk during any break you elected to take.

“Yes you can.” You roll your eyes; he’d been doing it without you for years, how could you have possibly made that much of a difference?

“No, I can’t. It was really odd taking care of them on my own while you sat with Dougal. It felt…” He trailed off for a moment, staring at his hands on his lap. “It felt lonely.”

“So, you need a companion, not specifically me.” Your statement once again felt like a knife. You had spoken without thinking, and you wondered why you felt the need to be so dramatic, while Newt wondered why you thought so negatively of yourself.

“No, Y/N… I need—the creatures need you.” He catches himself, still not looking at you. “You’re the only one that can get Pickett to eat when he’s feeling cross. You’re the only one who can get Pickles to lay on her side, so you can scratch her belly. You just… _understand_ them. They need you.”

“…and you? Do you need me?” You say softly. His slip up hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“I… Yes, Y/N. I need you. I need your help when I’m hurt, I need your help with the creatures, I need…” He avoids your gaze even more than before, turning his head away from you slightly, and he only looks up at you when you place your hand on top of his.

Your voice is barely a whisper now. “What else do you need, Newt?”

He takes a deep breath that you barely notice through your own pounding heartbeat. “I just… need you. I can’t do any of this without you. I can’t live without you. When you talked about leaving, I just… I know you were only joking, but it really scared me. I can’t lose you. I need you, so badly.”

“Why do you need me so much?” The words once again slipped out before you could stop yourself. Nice going, Y/N.

He didn’t reply with words, and he didn’t need to. Instead, he brought his hand to your cheek and cupped it, pulling you in slightly and leaning in to make his lips meet yours.

You didn’t need to reply with words either. Your hands flew to his hair and entangled themselves in it, deepening the kiss.

He shifts his hands to rest on your hips, and he pushes you back gently as he leans forward, positioning you on your back as he hovers over you, never breaking the kiss.

Your bodies press against each other in an insatiable need to be close and as your hands tighten their grip in his hair he lets out a soft moan into your mouth, sending a shiver down your spine.

Meanwhile, Dougal, who had seen exactly this scenario playing out, was busy trying to take a nap. He hated public displays of affection between humans – he found it disgusting – and he was glad that you brought him back to his own house before it all started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be safe and healthy, and have a great day!


End file.
